


吻我骗子 番外二 第十二章

by Lcantstopit



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcantstopit/pseuds/Lcantstopit
Summary: 非发布者本人汉化，详见微博#吻我骗子#超话@抱走你的小可爱
Kudos: 13





	吻我骗子 番外二 第十二章

【番外二】第12章

耳边传来了研雨的哭声。

但是凯斯没有感受到现实感。现在还不明白自己在听什么。明明是用耳朵听的，但却无法传达给大脑。

就像研雨说的，我的大脑到底是怎么一回事?

“我……”  
过了好半天，他才开口说话了。

“我? ”  
“是啊！”

这时，研雨对喃喃自语的凯斯再次高声喊道。就像把这段时间积累的一切都倾倒出来一样，他哭了又哭。

凯斯反应过来时想安慰他，但他不知道到底该说些什么。太混乱了。

“我把你变成omega了?但是，为什么到现在……?”

“你知道吗，你一说话就咬牙切齿的。”  
研雨呜咽着说。

“如果你知道是我，你会怎么想我?本来就因为是男人所以才不愿碰我的。好不容易，好不容易……”

紧咬着颤抖的嘴唇的研雨低下了头。

“你喜欢我……”

凯斯只是看着把脸埋在双手里抽泣的研雨。  
虽然觉得需要做些什么，但怎么也想不起该做什么。研雨再次把他推进无尽的无助之中。

“研雨。”  
好不容易叫出他名字的凯斯伸出了手。

“好了，别哭了……拜托，别哭了。”

终于忍不住拥抱了研雨。研雨为自己哭得这么厉害，真让人难以置信。同时，自己也怒火中烧。为什么不早点觉察?怎么就没想到他就是研雨呢？

只是觉得这张看起来傻傻的脸，跟他很相似。

“研雨，研雨……”  
他又叫了几声他的名字。

“……对不起，都怪我。研雨，不要再哭了，拜托了……”

不停地哄，但研雨的哭声却不停。唯一能做的事就是向他道歉，安慰他。

很久才渐渐止住哭声的研雨喘着气把凯斯推了出去。红彤彤的脸颊被泪水浸透了。

“离婚就离婚。但是斯宾瑞不能让给你，我会自己养大的。不需要抚养费和精神赔偿。我来养，你让我把孩子带走。我什么时候都允许你来见他。”

突如其来的宣言震惊了凯斯。

离婚?

“突然在说什么?难道我让你变异了，到现在还不知道就要离婚吗?研雨，你不觉得这太不妥了吗?”

“想离婚的是你！”  
“谁敢这么胡说八道?”

凯斯再也忍不住破口大骂了起来。

“那我今天一整天都在干什么?我在你面前演了一场戏？你现在告诉我你想离婚？我今天带着你到处走。在你看来就是演戏？是吗？”

研雨在一瞬间怔住了了，但没有后退，继续说着:  
“那是为了方便得到抚养权……你不会放弃斯宾瑞的！”

“当然了。我绝对不会放弃你，还有斯潘！”  
凯伊斯咬牙坚持。

“再说了，你又没有照顾好你的身体，怎么把孩子养大? 记忆也没有完全回来，身体也不好不是吗?”

“你够了！”

研雨又重新眼泪汪汪了。  
“你为什么就不能把斯宾瑞让给我呢?”

“哈…”  
凯斯忍不住用手使劲擦脸。

你还想带着斯宾瑞一起离开。

“研雨，如果你带着斯宾瑞走了，我还有什么?告诉我，我得到的是什么?”

研雨哭得不停地打着呼噜，一会儿缓过来又轻描淡写地开口:  
“你还有那么多钱，那么多房子，还有飞机……”

“研雨。”  
凯斯悄悄地问道。  
“如果让你放弃斯潘和我，并把这些全部留给你，你会接受吗?”  
“……”

研雨不知不觉地抬起了头。看到那张脸的凯斯苦涩地说道:  
“我不可以放弃。如果我跟你离婚了，斯潘肯定会跟你一起走。”

瞬间摇摆的研雨的眼珠一下子消失了。研雨再次低着头嘟囔着。

“我不知道你为什么就和我结婚了。”

“很简单，和其他人一样。”  
凯斯抬手轻抚研雨的脸。研雨小心翼翼地抬头看着他，他那受伤的紫色眼珠好像装满了情绪。

“我和你结婚，是因为我爱你。没有其他原因。”  
“……”  
“现在也依然爱着。一直，没有变过。”

面对研雨依旧望着他的反应，凯斯放下了抚摸着研雨脸的手  
“……即使你不记得了。”

<有关凯斯的记忆，即使不回来也没关系。>

“我……”  
用研雨颤抖的声音打开了话匣子。

“我不想让关于你的记忆回来。”  
“为什么?”

凯斯的眼睛更加暗淡了。

研雨低声说。  
“因为我爱你。”

他终于坦白了。

“只想有美好的回忆，想尽情去爱。我不想想起你给我的痛苦记忆……”

凯斯看着眼泪不停的研雨问道。  
“我伤害了你吗?”

“我不记得了……”

“如果因为不好的记忆而放弃的话，好的记忆也不会回来了吧?”

当研雨沉默时，凯斯直言不讳地说:  
“你知道吗?”  
“我希望你能忘记所有关于我的不好的事。但是我也不想让跟斯潘在一起的幸福记忆消失。”

“……”

“你可以埋怨我，讨厌我。”

研雨一脸迟疑地看着凯斯。凯斯看着忧心忡忡的他，等待着他的回答。但是研雨似乎仍然留有不曾解开的疑惑，开了口:

“为什么闻不到信息素的香味?”

凯斯停顿了。就像没有想到这点一样。这个反应让研雨又一次皱起了眉头。

“你身上闻不到信息素的香味。”  
研雨不停地问。

“为什么这样?你不爱我了吗?”  
“不是这样的。”  
“那是为什么?”

凯斯叹了口气回答道。  
“因为我吃了抑制剂。”

一开始研雨完全不明白是什么意思。凯斯对只是不停眨眼的研雨作出了解释。

“在马球比赛结束后你晕倒的那天，你状态不稳定，斯图尔特说过，我要让你保持稳定，最好能把信息素隐藏起来。”

“但是不自觉地流出信息素的可能性也很大，所以干脆吃点药吧……”

“你说你吃了抑制剂?什么时候?”  
“好吧。从那天起，一直到今天早上。”

凯斯瞟了一眼手表，喃喃自语起来。  
“现在是昨天早上了。”

他再次把目光转向研雨，似乎再也没有什么可说的了。

研雨惊慌地张大嘴巴看着他。

竟然是抑制剂，根本就没想到会这样。但凯斯没有理由说那样的谎话。

无论如何，只要向斯图尔特确认，就一定会被发现，这只是愚蠢的人干的蠢事，而凯斯绝对不是那样的傻瓜。

“那为什么不接吻……”

对于好不容易找到的问题，凯斯此次给出的回答也很简单。  
“因为你推开了我。”

研雨一边觉得自己在辩解，一边又无可奈何地说:  
“你总是在接吻后埋怨我，所以我也不知道……对不起。”

“毕竟是我的错。”  
凯斯无意中承认了事实。萦绕着尴尬的沉默。凯斯先开口说，

“好吧，现在所有的误会都解开了，你能相信我了吗?”

“……”  
“研雨。”

面对再次的沉默，凯斯用多少有些焦躁的声音催促。研雨不得不开口:  
“对不起。”

几乎要再次长吁短叹的凯斯忍了口气又继续问道:  
“为什么不能?还有什么疑问吗?还是我又做错什么了?”

研雨摇了摇头。  
“不是那个，不是你的错。是我的问题，你不是知道嘛，我有多……”

他低着头喃喃自语。  
“因为斯宾瑞……”

“斯潘，为什么?”

凯斯还是无法接受，又反问了一句。这时，想说这话的研雨明白了。当研雨说出“要离开斯宾瑞的不是凯斯，而是我”的想法时，凯斯的眉间变得更加强烈。

“那又是什么话?你不能待在斯潘旁边，为什么?”

研雨艰难地回答:  
“你也说过，如果斯宾瑞随了我，你就麻烦了。”

“呵，”  
发出出气声的凯斯马上吐出了话:

“好吧，是我的错，我不该那样想你。”  
“因为我很淫乱！”

两个人都被彼此的声音震住了。他们互相对视。

“什么?”  
“你说什么?”

两人这次也被同时说出的话吓得眨了眨眼睛。

在研雨犹豫不决的时候，凯斯首先发话了:

“你也看到了，斯宾瑞在米勒家被贝利的孩子们那样摆布。如此单纯，谁可以随意相信，要是碰上的是个乱七八糟的人，可就麻烦了。这样子到底是随了谁呢?”

就像在说“是你”一样，凯斯看着研雨的脸。研雨的脸因为听到和自己所想的完全不同的理由，突然红了起来。

凯斯闭上了嘴，似乎在说现在轮到你了。研雨意识到自己对凯斯的话产生了误解，所以才陷入如此艰难的地步。

“嗯，就是这样。”  
说话吞吞吐吐的研雨终于告白了。  
“我……很无耻！”

凯斯仍然紧皱着眉头问道。  
“什么?”

研雨咬住嘴唇，终于道歉了。  
“对不起……我的想象比你的更肮脏。”

不敢抬头看他。凯斯会如何看我呢?  
如果现在能从这里消失，就算出卖灵魂……

尽管他内心深处努力地祈求，但研雨仍然坐在那里，默默地接受凯斯的目光。凯斯沉默了半天，终于开口说话了。

“是吗?”

太安静了，研雨反而感到不安了。沉默了一会的凯斯又问道:

“那么，你是怎么想的?”

他的声音奇妙地沉了下去。接着是与刚才不同的沉默。

“怎么想……”  
研雨的声音隐隐晃动着。目光迟疑地抬头望着凯斯的脸，眼睛眯起来的他说:

“试着，在我面前做……”


End file.
